


You don't know me...

by AmeLee23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breasts, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Confessional Sex, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay Bar, High Heels, Love Confessions, Maledom, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Riding, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sub Oikawa, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, fear kink, slight rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Oikawa Tooru has a mistress he obeys in bed. They have a powerful session and afterwards she tells Tooru the truth, resulting in a interesting turn of events.Extremely explicit and angsty.





	You don't know me...

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by blowing a million kisses to my dear friend, C! She's been so kind to me and helped me so much into writing this.  
> This was me stepping out of my comfort zone.  
> Long read ahead.

 

Tooru stepped into the building, cringing at the pink and purple neon lights flashing in his eyes.  He took in a few deep breaths,  deciding to look at his feet as he walked to the bar, ignoring the ridiculous posters on the walls and graphic decorations. He settled onto one of the tall sits next to the wooden bar, pulling out his phone to text the guy he was supposed to meet. He thanked the heavens he got here when it was closed, otherwise he would've never gotten out the image of horny men all over each other. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be doing this. It better be worth it.

His ears perked up when he heard sharp steps to his side, turning towards the side only to be met with his... friend. The man wore tight black leather shorts, a white shirt unbuttoned completely only held together by a loose tie. On his head adorned long black bunny ears.

'Don't barf.' Tooru thought, even if he secretly fancied those bunny ears. He coughed awkwardly, and  the man handed him a white box with imprint of many lipstick kisses. He placed the box on his knees and opened it, eager to see its contents. Red high-heels shone with specs of the neon lights reflecting on their luscious surface.  Tooru glided his fingers on them, feeling as they slid interruptedly under his finger tips. He looked content with his new acquisition. 

"What do you need these for anyway?" His friend asked, running fingers with pink nails through his brunette locks.

"I want to surprise my ...err. Girlfriend."

"By wearing heels?"

"It's complicated." He sighed, placing the lid back on the box. He defiantly gave himself credit for thinking to bring an non-transparent bag on him. Carrying this kind of box around town would certainly arouse suspicion.

"How complicated can it be? You came to gay bar to get yourself high-heels. However embarrassing it might be, I don't think it can beat this."

Tooru grabbed his head in his hands, trying to send away this words from his memory. This will forever stain his neurons.

"My girlfriend and I - we... we're into dominance and submissive stuff."

"With high-heels?" the man asked, voice cracking.

"With a slight bit of drag."

"You dress in drag?" His friend scoffed.

"What?" A foreign voice was heard, tone curious. A man adorned with a chocolate six pack came in, eyeing Tooru up and down. He was dressed just like Tooru's friend, just that the colors of his clothing were inversed. Needless to say, white bunny ears were pretty cute.

"Oikawa Tooru dresses in drag." the man with black bunny ears stated to the man with white bunny ears.

Tooru clenched his teeth, furrowing his brows.

"That's something people aren't supposed to know." He growled at the men.

The man with white ears took a step back, raising his arms up in defeat.

"Alright, alright, jeez. The rumors were true - you really are scary."

"Scary men are attractive." Tooru's friend stated, raising his eyebrows at him. Tooru gagged.

"Neah, I like them cuddly and innocent. Easier to dominate." The man is white bunny ears added, to amplify Tooru's suffering.

He decided that leaving would be the best, and he thanked his friend half-heartedly and turned on his heels, looking both ways for people when he opened the door to the back exit. When coast was clear, he broke into a sprint all the way home.

He felt the nape of his neck burn from the glares he received as he was running, clutching the green bag with the box inside tight to his chest. The world around him sounded and looked like static, mangled with scenarios and discussions his brain made up for him to torture him. He bit back the scream he wanted to let out and sped up his pace.

He had no idea what caused his panic attack. All that he knew is that he was in a gay bar just a few moments ago. People judged him. And now, he was afraid to even show his face around in public, even if he knew he had done nothing wrong.

That place was filled with things he didn't want to remember, let alone the awfully revealing costumes his _friend_ wore. And that same friend on the other hand, flirted with him. This racked Tooru's stomach and made him want to throw up.

Despite all the jokes and insults thrown to him, Tooru wasn't gay. And God forbid, he had no problem with them, he had a lot of homosexual friends, boys and girls. But he was becoming more and more insecure.

Drag was merely a joke to him at first. Hell, him, submissive? Never thought of it. He always dominated everything - the volleyball games, his friends, his family even, and his girlfriend as well. But memories of that said woman were long gone, and he could only remember long hair and a few screams - her face scrabbled out messily with a marker in his memory.

After she broke up with him, he met someone that changed his whole life and perspective on _pleasure._ He drank way too many beers that night, and tipsy as he was, he couldn't ignore the beautiful pair of eyes that were watching him.  He walked up to her, and soon enough, he was bewitched by her - her subtle hand gestures, the way she talked, they way her eyes expressed nothing but what she wanted to show. Next thing he knew, she threw him on the bed and growled at him not to move. Never in his life had he been so afraid of a woman. Scared as he was, he obeyed her. She took the lead and walked him like a dog tied by the leash, onto a road that didn't have a way back.

He can't remember how drag ever came into their play, he only knew that he would do anything to please his master. He _loved_ being teased into he started crying, pleading to her for more. It was the most unexpected thing to happen to a control freak like him.

But if anyone found out? He would be doomed. Sure, he trusted Iwaizumi with his secret, but he couldn't bear the thought of anyone else knowing. He was scared and insecure.

Stopping at a red light, he finally managed to suck in a breath. He thought about the bag, but what about his inhaler? He'd do anything to stop his hyperventilation.

Between the rapid thumps in his ear, he recognized a voice. Turning his head, he locked gazes with no other but Ushijima. He was casually walking towards him, with his red haired best friend buzzing non-sense in his ear.

Tooru's body shook. It was if they could see through the materials covering the heels, as if they knew everything, that's how they looked at him, judging him. They looked disgusted.

The traffic light beeped, signaling it was green. Tooru sprinted down the crossing as if his life depended on it, leaving Ushijima behind.

Tooru basically crawled up the stairs to his apartment, his hands shaking as he tried to fit the key in. Once in, he slammed the door open and slid his back on it until he fell to the ground. Calming his breath, he took out his phone, and sighed as he saw he had plenty of time before she was here.

Raising to his knees, he spoke some silent encouragements to himself and plastered a smile, trying to force himself into a good mood.  He took the box off the floor as if it was fragile and gently placed it on his bed, falling next to it, face burrowed in purple covers with tiny aliens.

Resting his head, he realized: he had no clue how to walk on heels. What's the reason of wearing them if he can't walk in them?

Deciding it is for the best, he took off his shoes and socks, eyeing the heels suspiciously. He slid one foot in, the cold material making him slightly shiver. Hell, those were uncomfortable. They even hurt, and he hasn't even stood up yet. He developed a new-found respect for women. Placing the other foot in the heel, he observed his feet. Did he actually like this?

He forbid himself to think, so he could focus on the task at hand. Truth is, getting up was painful. Standing on them was painful. His legs shook and his ankles threatened to give up. But he wouldn't give up, and he bravely took a step forward. He almost fell forward when he shifted his weight to the foot he stepped with, but waved his arms around, successfully regaining his balance. When he tried bringing the foot he had behind in front of the other, he almost fell backwards. He leaned his upper body forward, staring at the carpet, somehow managing to balance himself the second time.

He sighed. Was this also confidence based? No, no, it couldn't be. It was technique. Nothing he couldn't achieve with practice. He tried again, taking slow steps, losing his balance a couple times.

He tried to imagine something that would make this easier, something that he could link with walking in high-heels. All that he could think of was the way he used to tip-toe on the curb of the street, holding his mother's hand. But why, out of all things, did he think of his mother in this situation? He remember how eager she was for him to bring a girl home, and when his girlfriend broke up with him he almost got beat up with a broom by her.

Smiling ghostly, he closed his eyes and imagined the curb under his feet. The room before him disappeared, and he was once more little, empty streets surrounding him, and the tall loving figure of his mom holding his hand. When he opened his eyes, he was on the other side of the room.

He tried once again, this time trying to put a little sway to his hips. It was difficult, to say the least. How on earth can those guys at the club dance in these?

Tooru practiced for a few more minutes, and after he was content with his progress, he smiled childishly to himself, humming a song as he took the heels off. What was next on the list? Oh, yeah. Cleaning. Both the room and himself.

He fiddled with his phone and found some songs to sway his hips to while he cleaned around. He sang, using the broom as a microphone stand. When the floor was clean, he moved to his bed, wiggling his rear as he pulled at the covers to straighten them. He didn't change them, knowing they would get dirty - he had the spare ready for afterwards. He arranged his books, clothes, and whatever he found not in order. Everything had to be perfect for her.

Clapping in satisfaction, he closed the dark curtains and pulled his shirt off, throwing it straight in the washing machine. He also undid his belt, shaking his pants off and folding them to put them neatly in the wardrobe.

He opened the bathroom door and turned on the lights, walking barefoot on the cold tiles to the shower. After turning on the water so it could heat up, he combed his hair quickly to make sure there weren't any annoying knots anywhere. Afterwards he threw his boxers in the laundry basket.

The water burned his skin at first, but after his body got used to it, he sighed in content. The water ran down in small rivers down his back, his chest, down the navel to his pelvis and around his legs. He began applying the soap, rubbing foam over his muscles. He grabbed the razor from the nearby shelf, getting rid of unnecessary body hair as he washed. As he ran his hands over his abdomen, soft foam tickling him, he wondered:

'Do all men do this? Do we all work so hard to have our bodies clean, smooth and beautiful for our girlfriends?'

He shook his head and smiled.

'It doesn't matter. It's for her.'   

 He continued washing, the bath filling with hot steam and the fragrance of rose flavored soap. She loved the smell of roses.

He put some shampoo in his hand, mixing it and distributing it to all distinct regions of his head. The shampoo soon turned into white bubbles and he scratched around his scalp, smiling to himself.

The first time he used the rose soap, she called him "My little rose". He could still feel how gentle her touches were that day. How she traced her nose around his skin, getting drunk in the sweet fragrance. 

He washed away the shampoo and turned off the water momentarily, to apply conditioner. It had to stay around on 10 minutes to work its magic. Tooru placed both hands on the tiles of the shower, looking downwards. His reproductive system threatened to get up in excitement, and he only thought of her for a few minutes. He slapped himself mentally. He shouldn't get his hands involved. He need to save all he had for tonight.

But that was a hard task to say the least. She was.. she was perfect. The edges and curves on her body, her beautiful features complimenting her entirety - she could easily pass for a model. Tooru both loved and hated that.

A few months ago, he managed to gather enough courage to tell Iwaizumi about his little secret. Iwaizumi was disgusted at first, and made Oikawa stop every time his mouth would start describing what he did with his woman last night; but in time he got curious.  After enough pestering, Oikawa finally cracked under pressure and showed Iwaizumi a picture of her. Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he bit his lip, letting out a whispered 'Damn' afterwards.

"I don't like the dominance shit, but I bet I could fuck her brains out so hard she'll turn submissive in no time." Tooru remembers Iwa-chan saying.

Tooru pouted at the memory, furrowing his brows. Couple days after, Iwaizumi just casually dropped a 'Do you think I could join you one night?' on Tooru, making him almost throw a fit. Of course he couldn't. She was his, even if theoretically speaking, _he was hers._

Throwing a slow fist onto the tiles, he turned the water back on, re-warming his skin which got a bit chilly from standing idle in the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried his body, hanging it on his hips by tucking a corner into the fold. He also dried his hair as well as he could, hanging the towel around his neck when he finished. Turning off the bathroom lights, he stepped into his bedroom, cursing when he saw that he left a wet trail on the floor. He once again dried his hair, getting rid of the water drips that gathered on the tips of his locks all over again, to stop them from dripping on the carpet. He opened his wardrobe, and stared into the body-sized mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door. He let both towels fall to the floor, on a patch that wasn't covered in carpet. He eyed his body up and down. He wanted to cast aside his insecurities and actually drown in the beauty of his body, cuz god damn, he knew he was hot. Except, he didn't like it. His body was so smooth, skin clear and void of imperfections, his muscles prominent and untouched. He had no mark of hers whatsoever on his body. No bite marks, no hickeys, no scratch marks, nothing. Nothing to remember him of the woman he sold his body and soul to. He loved the way his skin would ache for hours on end from the result of her ministrations, the pain from his sour muscles, and more than anything, he loved the way he looked full of her markings. So now that his body was bare of them, he was actually sad. He needed to feel those merciless sharp teeth biting all over, those devil-like nail clawing at his skin to intensify her teasing.

How many times did he have to scold himself today?

'No more thinking of her. Be a good boy and stay put until she comes.'

He kneeled in front of the wardrobe, pulling out the clothes on the bottom shelf to reveal a black box. His heart skipped a beat when he opened the lid of the box. Every item was carefully packed, as hygienic as possible. He glided his fingers ghostly on the packages, remembering the use of every single one.  He stopped his fingers on the newly bought package, bringing it out on the carpet. He also selected one pair of black simple man panties and closed the box, leaving it out of the wardrobe for easy access.

He slid the undergarments on easily, and they glided on his newly cleaned legs. He eagerly pulled the package open, and the clams flew everywhere. He instantly dropped the package and went to collect those sharp pins off the carpet. He threw away the plastic cover and the paper holder, and he rose to his feet to admire them.

Black lace stockings with straps. Man, those were hard to get on. He used them before, but this particular pair was new. He bought them online. Fortunately. 

He rolled back one foot of the stocking and placed his toes in the end, rolling the lacey goodness up his legs a bit before repeating the process with the other one. He proceeded to roll the stocking up completely, arranging them here and there. He turned around, looking in the mirror to clip the top material on his waist. After failing a few times, he finally clipped it and arranged the straps on his thighs.

He reached for the hairdryer from the wardrobe and plugged it in, drying his hair until it fluffed out, clean and dry. He put the dryer back and closed the wardrobe door, leaving to the bathroom to comb his hair.

When he was done, he prepared the heels next to the bed, and climbed in it with a book, covering himself with a thick blanket, the temperature of the room too chilly when he was, like, half naked.

He tried to focus on the book, but his head flew at high speed in every direction but what he was reading. What had she prepared for today? What will she be using? What will she be wearing? What will she say? Tooru didn't know - she never fulfilled his expectations. She always did something else, something new, something a lot better than what he was expecting.

Tooru couldn't read her. Why would that be? Probably because he knew close to nothing about her. Sure, he knew her skills and kinks in bed, but were those enough for him? They certainly weren't. He thirsted for more, and not just in bed. He wanted to know what she liked, what hobbies she is into, what makes her smile, and just anything at all. Anything that would shape up a personality. The woman he knew was reckless, mean and merciless.  He imagined a bossy cold woman in a tight skirt and white shirt costume, clacking her high-heels and sending terrifying glares at everyone. But there was no way she would be like that, right?

She was WEIRD. Maybe even weirder than him. One night, he made him watch an one hour long video of the weirdest and most suspiciously arousing hentai. She dared that if he manages to get through the video without cumming, she'd do whatever he wanted for an _entire_ night.

He didn't.

Half way through the video, he grabbed his cock and started pumping with no shame, and she just stared at him, her mouth agape. Afterwards, he tied his hands behind his back and made him give her head, leaving his cock unattended until the end of the video. When she finally worked her magic, that second orgasm shook him so badly he fainted for a minute.

Tooru desired for the sound of keys and the click of the door. She had a copy of his house key, of course. It wasn't that her surprise visits were better than the settled ones; the waiting time played a very important part in her torturous teasing; but he really liked when she came over unannounced. _The more, the better_. Heck, he hoped she would just move in.

The door clicked and she pushed it open, pulling out the keys and closing it behind her. She took of her shoes and placed them by the door, stepping onto the hall with socked feet on the shining wooden floor. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion - he would've sprinted to the door by now to greet her, what in the world was he doing again? Watching volleyball matches with the volume on max? Working out on music? She scratched the second idea with a giggle. He knew she was coming, there was no way he would do anything physical related.

What she didn't expect however, was for him to be asleep. His bare shoulders peeked from under alien-adorned covers, back heaving up and down. One of his hands was holding open a book at a certain pair of pages. She took in the image of a peacefully sleeping Oikawa, feeling her checks redden at the sudden cuteness intake. She carefully slid the book from under his hand, placing the bookmark in and closing it to put it on the desk. Walking back to the side of the bed, she washed the smile on her face, putting on her usual cold mistress-worthy expression. She pulled the covers off of Tooru's body, and he groaned, goose bumps appearing on his back. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of the new attire. She smirked in satisfaction. He climbed on the bed, straddling his waist. She leaned closer to him, placing small kisses on the shell of his ear, then licking behind it, knowing that was one of his weak spots. Tooru moaned into the pillow, his brain starting to awaken. She moved down to his neck, sucking softly after leaving kisses. She moved past the curve of his shoulder, nipping at a spot in the middle of his left shoulder blade. She sucked in a patch of flesh, and then bit on it harshly. Tooru's eyes flew open with a scream.

"Babe?" He asked within a exhale.

Her voice bit back at his half-sleeping brain. "It's mistress, not _babe."_

Tooru gulped his saliva, loving how the word 'babe' sounded in her voice. He could see her lips shaping the word in the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry, mistress. Please forgive me." he pleaded, ignorant to the smile on his lips.

"I'll forgive you. You were half-asleep, didn't think it through." she said, gliding her finger tips on his back.

"But I don't appreciate you being asleep." She dragged her nails down his back, making Tooru muffle his sounds by grabbing a mouthful of the pillow under his chin.

She left a trail of open-mouthed kisses, going down from between his shoulder blades and tracing his spine, talking against his skin.

"Now your body is numb with sleep...I have to work harder to make you _feel my love."_

Tooru shuddered. He knew what those kisses meant. The familiarity and warmth of them were supposed to trick him into relaxing, so she could surprise his body. But rules were rules, and he knew what to do.

"I'm sorry, mistress. Please punish me!" Tooru stopped his breathing, waiting for a response.

She hummed, debating his idea. "Punishment, huh..? I don't think that's necessary. What I have in mind for today is enough. _I'm gonna give it to you like it's the last time."_

No, no. This will never end.

Chuckling at Tooru's silent yelp, she moved her attention down his backside, settling for a patch of skin right under the margin of the undergarments. She didn't hesitate to bit onto the flesh, seeking Tooru's high-pitched cries. She moved to the other side, choosing the same location. She had a limit to obey as well. She couldn't leave marks that would be visible from clothing.

She got off of his body and the bed, motioning with a finger with black black-painted nail for him to come to him. He obeyed her and moved to take his usual place, sitting on the edge of the bed.

As she wanted to reach for him, she her eyes flew to a red shine at the corner of her eyes. Walking over to them, she grabbed them by the braces and held them in front of Tooru.

"High-heels?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to surprise you, mistress."

"Oh, is that so? Can you walk in them?" She asked, kneeling to get the heels on his feet. He watched in awe as she worked her hands on his feet, making him feel like a fairytale princess.

"Not very well, but I can." Tooru answered, honestly.

"It's alright then. Just keep them on."

"No, mistress, please! I want to put on a show for you..."

She chuckled at his demand, holding a hand in front of him. He was confused at first, but then placed his hand in hers, and she pulled him up. He was once again greeted with the pain of standing on heels.

 She eyed him up and down, still holding his hand. Her hand was warm, and for some reason it gave Tooru a sense of comfort. She softly pulled him towards her, moving backwards. She walked him in this manner to the other side of the room, always watching his legs and their beautiful form, but also noticing how they shook. Tooru was reminded of the exact memory he linked with walking on heels - being guided by a woman while on high grounds. Will he ever be able to bring this woman to his mom?

She let go of his hand at the end of the room, walking back to the bed and sitting on it. She motioned for him to come, and watched him as he swayed his hips, moving with grace. Was there something this man couldn't do?

When he was in front of her, and she was facing his pelvis directly, she decided to toy with him, to see how far he could go. She squeezed a thigh in one hand, and with the other she ghostly run a finger on the outline of his clothed member, making Tooru shiver in delight. Seeing that it wasn't enough, she used two fingers. And then three. For the final straw, she breathed directly onto it, and it twitched under the fabric. She rose off the bed and grabbed his hand to offer him support.

"Take them off. Your ankles are shaking too much." She ordered. Tooru widened his eyes at her sense of observation, and obeyed her. It was nice to know she cared.

She pointed to the bed and he retook his position. He bit his bottom lip, looking downwards for a few minutes, debating over opening his mouth or not.

"Mistress?" He finally asked, but the fear was prominent.

"Yes?" He laid her hands on one of his knees, tilting her head. Tooru didn't even notice when she took off her clothes. She was wearing black lace today, as if she knew she would match him.

"May I have the permission to talk?"

"You may." She answered, placing soft kisses to the inside of one of his thighs.

"I..uh.." Tooru blabbed, trying to find his words. She laughed, and he didn't know if it was a mocking laugh or a sympathy laugh.

"I looked in the mirror after I... after I washed. And I had no marks on my body and... Mistress, please! Fill my body with your markings!" Tooru closed his eyes and bowed his head, embarrassed.  He peeked one of his eyes open to look at her, only to find her softly laughing in her fist, closing her eyes and raising her shoulders. How could such a scary woman turn so cute? But as if opening the fridge door, cold washed over Tooru's body when she rose, bending her back and placing a finger under his chin to lift his head. He felt her minty breath tickling his lips.

"I was planning on that anyway."

She forcefully dragged his chin closer by her finger, the nail digging into the soft skin. Their lips locked together, and Tooru moaned at the taste of her. He moved his lips more and more hungrily, loving the softness. He licked her lips absentmindedly, and she opened her mouth, giving him a false sense of control, only to bite his tongue harshly when he tried to tongue kiss, sending jolts of pain and numbing the muscle. Tooru was left with his mouth open and tongue out, trying to subside the pain.

"Now, now. Don't get ahead of yourself."

Tooru mumbled a apology under his breath, his tongue still aching.

She sat in between his legs, running her fingers wildly and leaving kisses on his neck and jaw line, licking his Adam's apple and nipping his collarbones. When she reached underneath the collarbones, that's when she really began. She twirled her tongue around one of his nipples, and Tooru closed his eyes and threw his head back, rejoicing in the familiar tingling.

She licked, bit and sucked while her hand worked on his other bud, rubbing it between two fingers, pulling it and pinching it with her nails. Tooru moaned,  pushing his chest closer to her. She pushed him down on the bed and caught mouthfuls of his abs, biting everywhere. She reached underneath him, unclasping the top part of the stockings in a mere second and dragging it down to where the braces started. Reaching past his navel and to his pelvis, she dragged his undergarments down and his member sprung up, almost completely hardened. She kissed and nipped at the skin all around it, careful not to touch it.

She sighed in annoyance, raising up from his body.

"These are getting annoying." She growled. She dragged the stockings down harshly, and Tooru's heart skipped a beat at her violence. She pulled them completely off, throwing them somewhere on the floor of the room, then also removed his man panties, also throwing them somewhere. She latched her fingers around the tip of his shaft, pulling at it for him to get up. Tooru groaned and moaned, pushing his body up by his arms.

She admired his body filled with bite marks, satisfied by her work, while she rubbed circles on the tip of his shaft with her thumb. Tooru's head was arched backwards, enjoyed the feeling of finally being touched.

"Tooru. Lift your head and watch me. I want your eyes glued to me." She ordered, getting closer to his shaft. Tooru obeyed and they locked gazes, and she kept bearing into his eyes as she brought out her tongue, licking a long swipe along one of his sacks. Tooru, however, couldn't resist closing his eyes in pleasure. She slapped his thigh and he opened his eyes again, letting out small cries.

She clawed at his thighs as she licked up and down his hardened shaft, stopping from time to time to suck on a spot of his length. She reached for the head, licking it in circles, then poking the tip of her tongue into the folds. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked; then she went down on it, engulfing it in her mouth. She bobbed her head a few times, her tongue licking the base, then she pulled away, only to stare at the length which stood proudly upright. Tooru whined at the loss of warmth and moist around his cock; God how he loved that mouth of hers. He loved how tight and heavenly it felt, and he hoped that one day she'd let him cum in her mouth.

She got up and walked to the chair at his desk, where she had placed her clothes, and grabbed something small from her jacket pocket. She then went and kneeled in front of the black box, pulling out something small, still in a package. Grabbing her phone from the desk, she pressed the button on the side and typed in her password, pressing the screen for reasons Tooru did not know.

"This can't stay on for more than 30 minutes. I'll put the timer to 20 and 25 minutes, and afterwards I'm taking it off." She showed Tooru the phone screen, proving that she indeed set a timer.

"If it hurts, or you feel numb or in any way funny, tell me. I'll take it off immediately. "

"Yes mistress." Tooru obliged to his mistress' command, but he was dying to know what this was all about. She opened the fold of the container, only to be holding between her fingers...a ring?

She started both timers and placed the ring on his tip, dragging it down all the way to the base. Tooru squirmed, the ring was really tight around his base.

"This is a cock ring. It prevents you from cumming."

Tooru froze, and he felt his cock veins pulse in fear and anticipation. He had to stand another 30 minutes without cumming? He though it impossible.

She grabbed his cock and started pumping, slowly at first to get him used to the feeling of the cock ring.

"Is it tight?" She cooed.

"Yes, mistress." He moaned.

"Do you feel the pressure building up?"

"Yes, mistre- ess!" She sped up her hand, and Tooru arched in pleasure.

She slapped his thigh again, yelling at him. "Oi, I told you to look at me!"

He obeyed her, a string of moans and groans unstopping. She sped up even more, and he swore she's never worked her hand so fast before.

By now, he would have cummed.

By now, his eyes are starting to roll back.

At one point, she stopped. Didn't the minutes pass by now? He was going crazy. He needed to cum. Now that her hands left his cock, the knot in his stomach was starting to subside, but that made him even more frustrated. God, he needed to cum. The constant pressure was way too much.

She backed away a bit, and stared at his length. A long string of pre-cum leaked down his shaft, dripping onto the covers. Was this normal? Can pre-cum leak with a cock ring?

Nevertheless, she picked up what he could on a finger and put it in her mouth, sucking. Biting onto that same finger, she rose up and caught his jaw line in her hand, smearing saliva under his chin. She glided her thumb over his lips, then opened his mouth. She offered two fingers to his cavern, and he instantly closed it over them, sucking them and gliding his tongue around and between them, coating them in saliva.

"On your knees, facing away from me." She spoke.

Oh, god? What did she want to do? It can't be...

He obeyed her, electricity like tingles running through his veins from anticipation. When he felt one finger glide over the ring of his hole, he shuddered. This was one of the few times he managed to read her.

She wiggled the tip of her finger on the outside of the middle of the hole, than she slowly, _slowly_ , eased it inside. His insides clenched around the finger, almost painfully. She caressed his rear lovingly, trying to make him relax.

"Relax, baby." She whispered to him and he whined, somehow managing to give her a little more space to work with.

The feeling of intimacy of having someone inside of him was driving Toru crazy, and familiar as it was, it was still a felt a little weird. From the angle of the society this act would look really gay, but no, Tooru was a straight man. But to more concrete, his sexuality only revolved around her by this point. Without giving it too much thought, it felt good, it felt _right._

She twirled and wiggled her finger, rubbing his insides in all the right ways. Tooru had his eyes closed in pleasure, his forehead damped with sweat. The know was once again forming, but she was a professional when it came to his body - she knew when to stop. Tooru whined like a baby at the emptiness, only to clench his jaw when a cold small object replaced her finger. He clenched around it, making out that it was oval-shaped and hard like plastic. He opened his eyes and looked between his legs, and found out it was connected with a string with something she held in her hand. Oh no.

First, he heard the buzz. Then he felt it. The object inside him vibrated with force, being set from the start at the highest intensity. His knees felt weak and threatened to give up.

"Lay on your back."

Tooru fell flat on the mattress, groaning as he rolled onto his back. She raised his knees up to gain access, and fiddled with the device for a bit, before giving it a light push deeper. Tooru arched, shaking his hips in disbelief of how much such a tiny device could pleasure him.

She got up and left the room, leaving Tooru alone to his torture. Opening the bathroom door with her elbow, she didn't even bother to turn on the light. Reaching to press the soap dispenser with her clean hand, she oozed out an abundance of soap to wash of that single digit. She washed her hands a second time, and afterwards grabbed the disinfectant from the upper shelf, rubbing it between her palms and digits. Taking a long look in the mirror, it was as if she had a silent conversation with herself. She could hear Tooru's whimpers and moans through the open doors. Her shoulders fell and she sighed. She leaned her forehead on the mirror and took in some shaky breaths, fogging the portion of the mirror facing her lips.

She returned to the room, to the whimpering Oikawa. He opened his eyes and pleaded at her, batting his eyelashes.  Crawling in between his raised legs, she grabbed his length and toyed with it once more, rubbing and pumping while her lips sucked on his tired sacks, switching between them and stopping to rub the top of her tongue in patterns. The device, her hand and her mouth all pleasured Tooru at the same time, and he couldn't stop moaning as saliva ran out the corners of his always opened mouth, his eyes watery.

This went on. And on. She glanced at him, and noticed the stream of fresh tears. She could bring herself to yell at him for not keeping his eyes open; it was just too cruel.

And the 20 minute alarm beeped. Tooru opened his eyes and saw as she stopped it, a hand still gripping his length. The length pulsated and twitched in her hands, and Tooru couldn't think of anything but release. He didn't want any more pleasure or he'd faint, he just wanted to shoot up all the load she'd created. But to his dismay, she positioned her mouth above his tip, taking it in and sucking. Tooru grabbed the bed sheets and yelled, feeling at the end of his wits. She turned off the device as a sign of mercy, but Tooru still couldn't relax, as she took more and more inside her mouth, burying his cock in the back of her neck, her lips reaching the cock ring. She bobbed her head as well as she could, and Tooru started shaking, not even able to voice out moans anymore. He was done.

And the 25 minute mark beeped. She removed her mouth and backed away slightly, pulling off the cock ring in a fast move.

But nothing happened.

Tooru didn't cum. His cock still stood up straight, pre-cum oozing out. Needless to say, she was worried.

"Did I stop the momentum from turning off the device or did you just cum without ejaculating?" She asked Tooru, but knew he would be too weak to answer. She was basically talking to herself.

But to her surprise, Tooru managed to move his arm, raising it to his forehead to wipe away his sweat and tears.

"Can you even do that?" He asked in a whisper, his voice all worn out.

"You can." she stated, but she was scared and unsure if that was really what happened.  Now she needed to make him cum for real.

"Guess I'll have to try a different way to make you cum, huh?

But I'll need your help."

 Raising his neck, Tooru noticed how his mistress took of her panties, a string of fluid connecting them to her womanhood. She shook them of her ankles and opened her legs, showing off her treasure with pride. Tired as he was, Tooru licked his lips and got up. She also undid her bra, sliding it off her arms and throwing it somewhere.

"You've been a good boy. Now come and eat your treat." She parted her lips with two fingers, wetness glistening.

Tooru went to grab her tights for support, but she pushed his hands away.

"No hands. Do it like an animal."

Tooru growled and latched his lips to her clitoris sucking strong. She yelped and grabbed his hair, pulling him away.

"Slowly."

He looked up at her and nodded, bringing out his tongue and licking up down and around the bundle of nerves, making sure to apply pressure with the width of his tongue. He swiped his tongue up from her entrance to her clit, spreading her fluid and his saliva. And every time he did so, the tip of his tongue would dip inside the already opened eager hole, making  her moan and grasp at his scalp painfully. He angled his neck and body as well as he could so he'll reach directly underneath her entrance, and pushed the length of his tongue inside, earning a scream. He smirked and moved his tongue around, his taste buds feeling with the intoxicant taste of womanly fluid.

She pulled him by the hair and threw him back, catching her breath. He face contorted and she moaned as she inserted a finger inside herself, curbing it to rub against the sweet spot for a second, then she twisted her hand to push her walls to open more. She slid one more finger in, scissoring them. Her knees shook and she bended forward slightly. Tooru watched in awe, eager to feel her perfect cunt around his cock. She grabbed his shoulders, raising her rear over the tip. Without any hesitation, she went down, and the thick length slid in easily, feeling her completely. She rose her hips slowly and went down gently, and repeated the process.

Her walls strangled Tooru's cock. It was the most heavenly feeling, but it was not enough. Not at this pace. He urged to thrust his hips up into her, and he was barely holding back.

"Mistress, please! Faster!"

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and let her hips drop hard out of the sudden, and Tooru couldn't hold back a thrust. She widened her eyes and lifted her hips, until only the tip was left in.

"Don't rush me, or I'll stop."

Tooru's whines annoyed her, and to shut him up, he reached behind her for the remote of the device that was still buried inside Tooru. She turned it on and Tooru let out a guttural moan, squinting at the double pleasure. She continued to ride him slowly, at her own pace as he struggled to offer her support and not completely fall on his back. He had no idea how he was still holding on.

"Remember, you're not allowed to cum inside. Tell me when you're close."

This was a thing she demanded. Tooru didn't know why, because she also took the pills. He wanted the freedom to coat her insides in white and see the seed oozing out of her, but she wouldn't grant it.

"Mistress! I- ah! Mmm close!"

"Good boy." She reached for his lips and planted a quick sweet kiss to them, before raising off of him, his length now covered in mutual fluids from tip to base. She instantly wrapped her hand around it and pumped with no mercy, eager to send him off the edge. It didn't even take a minute and Tooru exploded, shooting semen in long spurts, until he emptied completely. He fell on the mattress, not being able to hear or see anything no more. He blacked out.

She turned off the device, scared to not send him into overstimulation. She checked on him worriedly, and hoped he was alright.

She mentally cursed for not bringing a towel with her, and hovering a hand under her womanhood, she ran to the bathroom, not to spill on the carpet. Once in the bathroom, she sat on the toilet and pushed two fingers inside, curbing them to continuously rub the front wall of her womanhood, and rubbed her clitoris with the other hand, until she finally came, clenching her teeth and furrowing her brows.

After she caught her breath, she cleaned up and returned to the room with a towel, ready to clean all the semen off of Tooru's body. He was still out when she cleaned his thighs and unsuccessfully tried to save the covers, but it was too late for them. She climbed on top of him and laid a chaste of kisses on one side of his face, from the temple to the bridge of his nose, to his cheek and corner of the mouth, which rose up slightly. A few seconds later he tiredly opened his eyes. Strangely enough, his eyes shone with peace and content. He smiled at her, and managed to raise up, placing her on his lap and hooking his arms around her. He rubbed his nose on the side of chest, right under the shoulder, and leaned his forehead on her warm skin. But something wasn't right.

"Babe? Think we can pull that out now?"

She widened her eyes and remembered what he meant. Reaching out behind her, she grabbed the remote and pulled it, the device coming out of the hole in an instant. Tooru squirmed and closed an eye, digging his fingers a bit into the skin of her hips.

"Is gentle not a word in your dictionary?" He joked, reaching forward to bite her ear lobe.

"No." she giggled.

He removed support from one hand and they both fell on the bed, head on the pillows. They cuddled together, caressing each other. After a short while, Tooru separated from her so he could look at her, wanting to initiate a conversation. She also shimmied her way backwards, until both of them were on different sides of the bed. They looked into each other's eyes and Tooru reached for her hand, yearning for just a little bit of skin contact. Tooru started talking, the corners of his lips risen when they moved from the smile he couldn't hold back.

"What did you think about the heels?"

Tooru's thumb rubbed small circles onto her hand. She continued to look at him, her expression unchanged. She was cold and dense as steel.

"I appreciate the intention, but... They were uncalled for." She spoke, and Tooru furrowed his brows looking at her lips forming the shapes of the words she spoken. Did he really just hear that?

Doubt and insecurity washed over him. Did he force his mistress into seeing something she didn't like? And more over, did he had to go through such a trauma - a gay bar, a panic attack, seeing Ushijima's face - for nothing?

"How so?" The tone of his voice was careful, but sad.

"I've never seen a man in heels in real before. I guess it looked good, it just felt and looked a bit wrong. It ruined your image of manliness."

Manliness? Tooru couldn't stay upset. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he became self aware, his ego receiving a remarkable boost. Tooru hummed melodically, and that hum turned into a soft giggle.

"What about the new stockings? I chose them."

"The dense floral pattern was nice, and it complimented your form. But-"

Tooru sucked in a breath, fearing the rejection that was to come.

"-I like your thighs better when they're bare. They look a lot more delicious."

A shiver ran up Tooru's back, sending electric numbing through his body. The words weighted on him, and he felt the need to shift his legs a bit. By now, he could feel the blush, the heat that traveled into his cheeks. He blinked at her a couple times, trying to refresh his mind.

He loved her so much.

"Well, next time, I can try something else - like a simple choker or something that won't cover much skin-"

"Tooru." Her voice was cold and decided, and it hit Tooru like a slap to the face. He directed his attention to her, concerned.

"There won't be a next time."

It was if a single light bulb hanged on a 5 meter tall ceiling. And that light just turned off. Tooru trying reaching for the string to turn it back on, but he was just too small. He couldn't make sense of what she said.

"What do you mean?" His voice was strained, and he breathed through his mouth, trying to suck in air.

"I don't want this anymore. I'm done with the dominant crap."

A devil hand with long claws grasped at Tooru's heart, he felt the pain numbing his brain. She doesn't want it anymore? No more sex, no more dominance, no more pleasure? For the first time in forever, Tooru doubted her. They way she formed those two sentences, it was if the paradise he's been living in was just pretend. Like she was an actress in an awful play she didn't want to be part off.

No, this was impossible. Tooru couldn't imagine a life without her. He couldn't let go. Screw sex. Carnal desires could be omitted. He wanted so much more than that.

"But you're not breaking up with me, right?"

Memories of the other woman that broke his heart a few months ago flashed through his mind involuntarily, making his agony worse. He didn't want to hear those words again. He didn't want to cry again.

"We've been having sex for months now. We've never left the house together. We've never had a real conversation about ourselves.

 I can't break up with you.

We weren't a couple to begin with."

The chairs and ladders Tooru brought to reach for the light bulb all broke and he ended up falling down every time.

She was right. The truth dawned on him, _hard._

He bit his lip full force to stop it from quivering, but it didn't work. He forcefully rose up and fell back down on the other side, his back facing her. He burrowed his face in his hands and sobbed as soft as he could so she wouldn't hear.

She reached to touch the skin of his back with unsure fingers, and he shivered. Her touches suddenly felt wrong. Fake. He almost wanted to brush her off, but couldn't bring himself to.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to be mean." She whispered, toxic sweetness coating her words.

"But that's what you do. You're always mean." Tooru bit back, voice strained by sobs.

She was mean. And maybe that's what he liked about her. She was mean, rough and sadistic. But what if that isn't the real her?

"I'm truly sorry for everything I did to you. I disgust myself."

Tooru span around to look at her, face full of tears and eyes red and puffy. His lip was slightly bloody from biting. He couldn't believe what he heard, so he sought visual confirmation.

True to her words, her expression was contorted in disgust, pain and regret. Tooru ached even more to see her like this. He wanted to hold her close and make her feel happy and loved, but that wasn't what she wanted. She never wanted that, and she never will.

"No, no, no. I asked for it. I needed it. I needed someone that was mightier than me, someone that can control me and I cannot disrespect." Tooru tried to defend, his tears not coming to an end.

"I don't give a shit about might, control or respect. All I wanted for us was to be happy. But It clearly didn't work, and I honestly don't know who stopped enjoying it first."

"I still enjoy it!" Tooru spat, yelling a little too loud.

"But it brings you pain, doesn't it? I've tried venerating you, to make you actually believe in that confidence you put up! But it clearly didn't work, hence you're more insecure than ever now!"

How did she know him so well? Was it when he started talking about volleyball? Or was it just a hidden talent of hers to observe him? Were they actually cut from the same cloth?

"How do you know." Tooru didn't even bother to ask the question, he robotically stated it through his teeth.

"Iwaizumi told me. I've known him for some time now."

Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwa-chan.

The best friend that asked him if he could fuck his girl. Did she? - that whore! Did she cheat on him? What in the hell did she have to do with Iwaizumi? Tooru suddenly felt disgust for both of the most important people of his life.

Casting Iwaizumi aside, Tooru realized something. She hasn't said anything about her. This was all about him. He was the one at fault for the end of something that had such beauty.

"Is this about me?" Tooru growled, pinning her to the bed.

He pretended not to flinch when his bare skin touched her bare skin. He held his position with anger.

"It's about the both of us. It's not healthy. It's wrong."

'Stop telling me the truth if I find the truth wrong.'

'You are wrong.'

Tooru snapped, his hand grasping so hard at her wrists that her flesh turned bright red. She closed one eye in pain, but didn't move a muscle. She stood strong.

"Who are you..." Tooru whispered under his breath.

This wasn't the woman that he knew. The woman that taught him so much about life, even if it was through sex acts. The woman he longed for, the harsh bite of her words, the eagerness to destroy him and turn anything that would seem wrong into the most right thing to do -  

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled, and his voice resonated into her ears like an echo.

"Just a woman you know nothing about."

Her smart remark was the final straw. Tooru moved ever so slowly towards his side of the bed, falling face first on the pillows. He gripped the sheets and pillows in his fists, boiling with anger. He couldn't even bring himself to cry anymore; he only wanted to grab her by the throat and interrogate every answer he needed out of her by force.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He yelled, teeth crashing against each other.

She had an inner fight - a part of her wanted to wrap her arms around him and apologize while crying like a baby, and the other was scared to even touch him. Separation hurt her as well, but she had no time to explain herself. If she was to go through with this, she needed to leave without looking back.

So she rose from the bed, and it shifted from the loss of weight, averting Tooru she was obeying his demand. He averted his eyes to the side and found her naked body; her exposed breasts glistened with sweat, the flowery pink buds hard from the contact of her bare skin with the cold air. The thighs of her beautiful shining legs rubbed against each other as she slowly walked towards her underwear which laid on the floor, in front of the wardrobe. She crouched next to the black box that was left there unattended and closed it, kicking it somewhere else - she was going to take it with her; erase every trace of what once transpired between them.

She reached for her bra and rose back up, her rear bending in the perfect way to give Tooru a view of her full cheeks and womanhood lips, and he growled. She paid no mind to him and pretended not to hear, promising herself that she won't look at him in the process of getting out.

Tooru's body moved by itself, his brain clouded with anger and unsatisfied imagination. He was in a trance, and knowing that it was wrong, he did anyway. He'll get what he wants, even if it mean showing off his nasty side.

She yelped when Tooru sneaked a hand around her side and yanked the bra off of her arms as she tried to clip it, only to be pushed into the doors of the wardrobe. Her body was pressed flat against the cold wood, and Tooru's hot body squeezed her back side, his cock radiating warmth on her spine. He held both her wrists above her head against the doors, keeping her completely defenseless.

"Forget it." He whispered in her ear.

"You're not going anywhere."

"If you don't love me, _I'll give you reasons to love me."_

She shivered in fear, but that only turned Tooru farther on; he bent his body and reached for her neck with his lips, choosing a spot for torture. He sucked onto that patch of flesh as hard as he could, being bad with making hickeys. He then bit onto her neck like he would bite an apple and she screamed, and he tasted the quickened pulse underneath the skin; he let go and licked her wound, afterwards watching with pride at the teeth marks he left and the skin around them slowly turning purple.

'I want more.'

He freed one hand by holding both her wrists into the other, and used it to roam her body, tracing her rear and then pushing his hand between the wardrobe and her breast, squeezing his fingers into the plump flesh. She didn't make a sound, only squeezed her eyes together in fear; this didn't feel good to her, _it felt like she was being raped._

She considered herself a very brave woman in general, but this time she was struck with complete fear. She couldn't move to push him away, her body glue in the same position. That, and Tooru kept her immobilized.

Unsatisfied, Tooru separated her legs with a foot and moved his fingers to her clitoris, and she couldn't help but squirm. Her back created friction onto Tooru's cock, and he loved it. Her breathing precipitated the harder and faster he moved his fingers. But she stubbornly refused to make a sound.

"You're awfully quiet." Tooru stated, with a tone of mischief.

He eyed her rear and imagined two volley balls, and how he mercilessly hit them in court, aiming for the best of serves, and with that came the awful sound of his palm hitting her right cheek and then the left one, with as much force as he could. She screamed at the top of her lungs in pain, and her eyes got watery - but she still refused to give in. The skin of her rear turned red and the form of his hand imprinted into it, and he smiled, not feeling a drop of remorse. One hand cupped her cunt from behind and the other wrapped its fingers around her neck, and like that, he lifted her and carried her to the bed. She coughed and gasped for air, but it was to no avail. He threw her on the bed and straddled her hips, looking down at her and bearing into her terrified eyes.

"I'm glad you understood fighting back is useless. Or should I tie you? I always thought you'd look good all tied up, moaning at my touches."

She shook her head at his confession, and Tooru laughed. He latched his hand around both her breasts, and he squeezed them and rolled them, filling his palms with her flesh so the shape of her breasts would forever be impregnated in them. He used two fingers to kneed at her buds, and the force of his pulls actually hurt, just as much as it sent pleasure waves down to her womb.

Somewhere in between, this started to feel good.

He licked up and down a bud, circling it and switching to merciless sucking, and for the first time, she arched into his touch. This was wrong.

"I've waited too long to mark this beauties as mine."

He sucked hickeys anywhere he pleased and she squirmed and moaned softly under him, knowing she will regret it the next time she looks in the mirror. He moved back to a bud and chewed on it, using his teeth for pleasure as he looked at her from under long lashes, and the moment they locked gazes she shivered and froze. He looked like an animal eating his prey - his eyes were cold and dark, empty of anything but lust.

He left a trail of kisses down her abdomen until her reached her cunt, latching onto her clitoris and sucking like a baby. He grated his teeth on the bud; by now, it was obvious - she couldn't stop moaning. And her moans were music to his ears, a magical sound he heard so little of before.

He sucked the available juices from her entrance, noticing how wet she was.

"Didn't know fear turned you on." Tooru chuckled.

His mouth left her flesh and he grabbed her hips, flipping her unto her stomach. He raised her rear onto the air and ran his nose against the curves, drowning in her beauty. It was a calming and kind gesture, and her heart skipped a beat, hoping he had enough, but she could only imagine the worst. Maybe because _she wanted the worst._

She muffled a scream by burying her face into the sheets when he pushed two fingers in at once with no warning, twisting his hand for his finger tips to reach the front wall of her vagina, rubbing that spot over and over.

Pulling his fingers out, all covered in fluids, he coated her other whole in them, making her yelp and shake, trying to stop him. But he was too quick, and the one finger already pushed in, making her cringe at the unusual awkward feeling inside her.

"How does it feel? Hmm?" Tooru cooed.

She shook her head in denial and whispered him to stop, but he only pushed his finger further.

"You know, maybe we can clean those magic toys of yours and reuse them on a different subject." He chuckled and wiggled his finger, hearing her cries of denial.

"I always wondered how this hole would feel like; I bet it's _really_ tight."

Was there a way to make this man shut up?

He couldn't talk unless told to while they carried on their sessions, and she had no idea he could sex talk this good. And she especially didn't know he felt this way - his sexual desires for her were unbelievable.

"But that's a story for the future." He pulled out his finger and grabbed her hips, pushing them into him to rub his cock against her wet folds;

"Right now I'll fuck your brains out until you beg me for more."

He pushed inside her, and her insides split open easily to welcome him, but not her without screaming and clawing around.

He pulled back until the head was barely in, slamming inside hard, reaching deep, to places he's never reached. He repeated his rough torture over and over, slowly dragging her to a sinful heaven. He stopped in the position where he was the deepest, and slapped one of her cheeks again, getting drunk in the way she tightened around him every time he did so; so he continued, slapping her after every deep thrust.

Until she came.

Tooru clicked his tongue at her early orgasm, even if he was also hardly holding back. He turned her onto her back, staring at her closed eyes, knitted eyebrows and wide opened mouth. He wanted to watch her face contort as he fucked her. He wanted to see her orgasm face and imprint it forever in his memory.

He didn't bother to let her cool down, he started thrusting again, this time as fast as it was humanly possible, still trying to reach as deep as he could.

She was really sensible after her orgasm, and the pleasure was so good even her voice worn out, her eyes rolled back slightly and her mouth couldn't close, as she was only breathing through it by now.

"Just. So. You know." Tooru managed to speak between his teeth, while maintaining a good rhythm.

"From now on. You're my girlfriend."

"And. You're meeting. My mom. This Christmas."

His words were written somewhere on a hidden mental note in her brain, but in the heat of the moment she ignored them. She choose to ignore them.

He raised her legs and threw them around his hips, and she hooked them voluntarily. He reached even deeper now, and she loved it.

Her mind was incoherent and she couldn't think at all anymore. The overstimulation made her feel like she was going to die, but at the same time she wanted it to go on forever, even if she suffered.

"I'm coming inside." Tooru announced, and she finally was brought back to reality. She shook her head, trying to stop him, but it was again too late.

He left go of the thin thread he was holding on and closed his eyes, ejaculating inside her with a smile.

"I love you!" He breathed out afterwards, softly, but loud enough for her to hear. He knew she heard.

The warmth of his semen burned her womb, and she couldn't help but fall into the abyss of an orgasm herself, passing out.

He carefully cleaned her after catching his breath, tucking her under the covers and holding her to his chest, regret starting to wash over him.

Dear God, what had he just done?

It made no sense in his mind, but made perfect sense in his heart. This was what he tried to hold back, what he yearned for from the first time.

But this wasn't the way to achieve it; this was supposed to follow cute little dates and hand holding, but who was he kidding?

He still wanted the silly dates, even if it seemed impossible right now. If she says no, he'll force her. But didn't he just do that?

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him from under her long lashes, a little shy and insecure.

"Do you hate me now?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her onto forgiveness.

Does she? It wasn't rape, considering it turned into mutual consent at one point, but she couldn't believe what just transpired. Remembering his animalistic voice and the way he hurt her for his satisfaction - was that what she had been doing? It was painful, but it was him. It was also the roughest fuck of her life, and the consequences on her body will be huge; but it felt so gosh darn good that it made her feel appreciated and loved. She knew he didn't do it out of hate or ill intent. Moreover, she deserved punishment. She understood his reasons, so he couldn't bring herself to hold grudge.

"I can't even if I want to." she whispered.

"But you'll be hearing curses when I try to move for the first time."

He giggled and kissed her forehead, relived to hear he didn't completely fuck up everything like the idiot he was. She actually seemed jolly.

"I'll run you a hot bath. Stay the night, please." Tooru pleaded to her, rubbing his forehead against hers like a puppy.

"You broke so many rules today." she trailed off, smartly ignoring his plead.

"You're not a mistress anymore, so the rules didn't count."

"I'm not, aren't I?" She laughed softly, her body scared to even move with the laughter. It dawned on her - she got what she wanted. She wasn't a mistress, but she knew in the end she couldn't break away from Tooru, so this happened. She fell into his trap once more, entranced by the complexion of his being.

"I mean it, really. Everything I said." Tooru spoke.

She froze and tried to look away, biting onto her bottom lip.

"I really want you to be my girlfriend. I want us to become something beautiful." He took in a breath, checking on her for reactions.

"I love you." She looked at him again, her heart breaking into pieces.

She always knew that. And she felt the same.

"Do you think we can be saved?" She asked, and couldn't help but raise the corners of her mouth.

"We certainly can." He gave her a heartfelt smile, reassuring her thoughts about the future. She wanted a future with him.

"I'm sorry. For hiding. For lying to you. For hurting you. For everything. Maybe if I would've told you the truth sooner, we would've been together by now."

Tooru widened his eyes in surprise, realization dawning over him.

"Do you feel the same?"

She laughed and pressed her fist against his chest in a weak punch.

"For a super observant volley ball king you are really oblivious to people's feelings." She remarked, making Tooru raise an eyebrow.

"I loved you from the start.

The reason for wanting to end us was that I couldn't bear hurting the man I love."

Tooru found her lips in a kiss, not knowing how to express himself better. He gave her all his love, sadness and frustration into that one kiss, letting it all dissipate onto the desire to hold her for all eternity.

If only he had known.

* * *

 

Tooru stepped into the gym, spotting his black haired best friend. He called for him in his usual cheery voice, and the man turned around.

"Osu. What's up?"

"Iwa-chan. What's your relationship with my girlfriend?" Tooru's face turned cold and serious as he asked for the truth, and a few of his team mates muttered something between themselves.

"Let's take this somewhere else." Iwaizumi asked, trying to avoid rumors.

Tooru followed his friend outside, where no one was in sight. The cold wind blue and the two boys faced each other in all seriousness, looking like they were ready to jump at each other's throats.

"So? Tell me."

"She's a good friend." Iwaizumi answered, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Did you fuck?" Tooru bluntly asked, cutting down to the chase.

"No! God! I couldn't do such a thing to you, you're my best friend and all..."

Tooru smiled at his friend, silently thanking him.

"...Even if it was tempting, the way her skin touched mine as we watched movies on the couch, in my house..."

"Wait, what? Tooru was blindfolded, trying to process what he just heard.

"I told you we're good friends." Iwaizumi smiled mockingly at his friend, knowing that they've never done something like that before. He knew Tooru's girlfriend better than Tooru himself. He was proud to obtain jealousy out of his foolish best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to let her tell you the truth. To reveal to you how she really is."

 "And how is she really?"

"Sweet like sugar. A cutie with an angelic smile that never leaves her face. She might be a sexy devil, but she's more kind than anyone I know."

"I figured that's how she'd be. Exactly the opposite of what I know."

Tooru glanced downwards, a glint of sadness in his eyes. But he shook his head and smiled. It didn't matter now. He had her now.

"So, how did it happen?"

Tooru went on and explained to his friend how he came to know the truth, omitting as many sexual details as possible, but still delivering the explicit message.

"So you fucked her into becoming your girlfriend?"

"I took your advice." Tooru laughed, remembering that one time Iwaizumi fantasized about her.

Iwaizumi took a second to remember, and then cringed. He wasn't okay with the way Tooru used to persuade her, but he let it slide for now. But Iwaizumi tended to get real protective over his friends, and will probably hold a small grudge against Tooru until he forgets; until he sees them happy together.

"I'm taking her to meet mom on Christmas."

Iwaizumi froze for a second and then laughed it off awkwardly.

"Woah, dude. Bold move. You have a lot to learn about her in such a short amount of time."

'This little shit is full of surprises.'

"I know.

I'm taking her on a date today. I plan on long conversations and sharing a milkshake with two straws like any other teenage couple."

"That's great. She'd like that."

"You think so?"

"I know it."

The two friends smiled as each other, and Tooru took his time to admire how great of a friend he had. He wasn't wrong to trust him. He loved Iwaizumi like a brother, as if they shared the same blood. He was glad a girl didn't come in between them.

"Will you help me?" Tooru asked his friend.

"Say it first."

"You know a lot about her. Teach me what I need to know. Tell me how to treat her right and make her happy."

"Gladly."

Iwaizumi was so glad to hear Tooru's words of need for help. He wanted both of them to be happy, and he had a hunch it will happen. Meanwhile, he'll let Tooru in about everything he didn't know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of this bucket of sin. I hit my head against the desk for more than a week to finish this.  
> Thank you once again, C!  
> This fic was written off a drawing of a man with heels and stockings full of bite marks, which C made. My mind worked the rest.  
> It was a long and bumpy ride. I didn't know if Oikawa was the right choice, but it turned out to be. I was reluctant to use him, feeling sorry for him. ( I always feel sorry for Oikawa, no matter what. Open your eyes people, he's such an angel)  
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your time! Leave a comment or a kudo if you'd like. ❤️


End file.
